Brutus Maximus
Not to be confused with New Blood Competitor Maximus. Brutus Maximus was a box shaped robot that competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. It was armed with three rotating discs as weapons at the rear and had a steep wedge front for pushing. The robot was invertible due to its enormous bicycle wheels. Brutus Maximus was also made entirely out of wood, a very unusual and rare choice in armour, it was very easily shredded in combat from saws and claws. Brutus Maximus was knocked out in the first round of both wars, mostly due to its frailty. There was a notable incident in the qualifier of Series 7. Brutus Maximus was fighting Mean Streak and immobilised its opponent by means of a net. As these weapons are illegal, the battle was immediately awarded to Mean Streak, who went on to qualify for the main competition. Brutus Maximus, however, qualifed on a discretionary place regardless. Brutus Maximus also previously failed to qualify for the main competition of the Fifth Wars. Robot History Series 6 Brutus Maximus made little impact in its first and only battle of the Sixth Wars, it had an unlucky draw as it went up against reigning champions Razer, along with Raging Reality and W.A.S.P. in its first round melee. The wooden armour took a lot of damage from the defending champions as well as the house robots. Eventually, one of the four bicycle wheels fell off and rolled into the pit after an piercing attack from Razer. Brutus Maximus was immobilised from this point onwards and was soon counted out by Refbot, before being flipped out of the arena by Raging Reality not long afterwards and being eliminated from the competition. Series 7 Competing in Heat A again, Brutus Maximus made more impact in this war than the previous one. It went up against Roobarb, Twister and the 9th seeds Pussycat in the first round of the heat. It pushed Roobarb into the arena wall several times, but took damage from Twister's and Pussycat's blades. Then eventually, the discs broke off upon impact with Roobarb, but it still pushed it into the arena wall again. Roobarb then flipped the invertible Brutus Maximus and pushed it near the pit, before Brutus Maximus lost a wheel just like in the previous series and stopped moving. It was counted out just a few seconds before the battle ended. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Trivia *Brutus Maximus and The Lethal Swan from Dutch Robot Wars are the only robots (aside from the number 1 seed) to be placed in the sacrificial Heat A twice. *In both of of its appearances in the main competition, Brutus Maximus lost one of its bicycle wheels mid-battle. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots from Yorkshire Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Circular Saws